Sinful
by J Daisy
Summary: A short, sevenchapter story that primarily examines the character of Chase, mostly preHouse. Not a parody of his hair.
1. Pride

_Disclaimer…I don't own House or any of its affiliates. I know, try not to gasp._

_Author's Note… Just a little burst of inspiration that came to me in school today…it's not exactly a one-shot…I plan on making it seven chapters. Enjoy and review please…I'll take flames, advice, but I turn away compliments. Nah, just joking._

**Pride**

Chase is a shining fifteen years old. Straight A's, rich family, two parents. Perfection.

Perfection his ass, and everyone knows it. Teachers stare at his clothes that he wore yesterday and the clothes he'll wear tomorrow and the clothes that get Sympathetic Looks from students who change their clothes every day.

Chase glances at the clock as it strikes 2:45. School's out. Hell breaks loose. His favorite teacher calls him up to his desk and places a comforting hand on his shoulders and asks him if everything is all right at home. Yes, Mr. Narkler. Of course everything's fine at home. You look thin, Robert. My mother's been away (passed out on the couch) and the maid's on vacation and my dad isn't a good cook. Your mother? Robert, we can get help for her. There are places, good places.

Before he realizes what he's doing, Chase's fingers, dry from the cold of Southern Australia, ball into a fist that makes its way to Narkler's face and even as he slams the door and runs down the hall, he knows he's committed a deadly sin and that when he goes to Hell, because only good people go to Heaven and there's no happy medium, never a happy medium, he'll be broken on a wheel for that.

And it won't hurt, not at all, because he's already broken.


	2. Envy

_Disclaimer…I don't own anything_

_Author's Note…Thanks for all the great reviews! They make my day!_

**Envy**

His mother would say it was because Chase needed a companion after the divorce and his father would say it was because it would encourage exercise, but Chase knew the real reason he was _finally _getting a dog was because he had been asking for a pet all his life, and circumstance met opportunity in the form of his parent's divorce.

It turns out that the perfect dog is in the form of a gray mutt that is missing her hind leg. She is a rather small fellow; only comes up to Chase's knees; but what she lacks in size she makes up for in personality. She barks at every passerby on the way home and, to Chase's utter delight, snarls at his father the day he comes to collect his books.

Fate, it seems, has written it so that nothing works out in Chase's favor. Chase had seen evidence of this far too many times in his fifteen years, and so it shouldn't have come as a surprise to him when his mother had drunkenly run over that dog, and killed her. But it did. Wave after wave of shock, hate, and finally; emptiness washed over him until he was completely clean of anything else.

Two days later, instead of going to the pet cemetery, Chase goes to the dog run, and glares at the happily ignorant people there. And when Mr. Narkler and his greyhound innocently greet him and tell him how nice it is to see him getting some fresh air, Chase is immeasurably jealous of him, and he knows that's a second deadly sin he's committed against Mr. Narkler, and he also knows that he'll be put in freezing water in Hell for that.

But he's not ignorant of the fact that it won't be painful, because Chase can't feel anything anymore. Not a thing.

And he intends to keep it that way.


	3. Anger

_Disclaimer…I own nothing_

_Author's Note…Sorry for the wait! _

**Anger**

Chase has nobody to blame for the 'F' on his midterm but himself. It is all his fault; he knows this and he takes it like a man. He ignores Narkler's guilty stare, and he brushes past the other students in the hall gushing over their 'A' grades and their 'B' grades. They are not there. They do not matter.

His mother is home, and, for once, sober. When Chase shows her the failing grade, she does not look angry or disappointed. She does not express these emotions either. Instead, she is confused as she cannot remember when Her Golden Child stopped doing so well in school. He was always such a Good Boy. What happened, she asks him. When?

This is his final straw. He shouts at her, screams his head off that it's always been happening, and it is not his fault if she is too smashed to notice. You're a drunk, he tells her. You're a drunk. You're a drunk. You're a drunk. He says it over and over again, because maybe she'll realize it too and get better and everything will change.

But that is not how it's going to be. When he finishes his rant, instead of responding; she somehow gets smaller and folds into herself. She spends the next hour crying loudly in the next room, and it is not until Chase brings her a bottle of whisky does she calm down.

He got angry at her. That is another sin to add to his list, and another punishment he will face in Hell. He will be dismembered alive, which is a paradox, seeing as one must be dead to go to Hell, but that does not matter. This penalty does not matter, for by the time Chase reaches the afterlife, he will already be cut into so many pieces, there will be nothing left.


	4. Sloth

_Disclaimer…I don't own anything; make love, not lawsuits_

_Author's Note…Thanks for all the reviews--what a good reason to update sooner! Again, sorry ya all waited so long for last chapter. I got rather wrapped up in my other fic Rest In Peace, and when I finished it; I was exhausted. But now it's this fic that gets all my attention!_

**Sloth**

It is another lonesome Saturday that Chase is spending sitting simply on the large lawn in front of his house, doing nothing. He counts the blades of thick, coarse, grass; not the kind you would expect to belong to such a beautiful house. _334, 335, 336._

It is easier to sit out here than to be in there. In there is where his father is, back for the first time in five years, collecting the last of his stuff. Chase grins slightly; the knowledge that his father will find most of his things tarnished and destroyed is weighing heavily on his heart. It feels good. Revenge is sweet.

Robert. Chases looks up to see the source of his life's blood looming above him. What do you want, he snarls. It's…He trails off. It's your mother. What about my mother? He winces. Good. This should hurt. Well, she's passed out.

This does not surprise Chase, not one little bit. In fact, he would be more alarmed if she were sober. The concept of sobriety now seems silly and abstract, a theory for the weak and the pathetic. Learn to live with alcoholism. Learn to live under the influence. Learn to suck it up.

And, Chase questions almost happily. His father sighs. Good-bye, son.

Yeah. And good riddance.

The next day, Chase finds himself fighting with Narkler. Again. The altercation is due to Chase's excuse for homework. The assignment was simple; a brief examination on the value of material goods. Chase had written a single sentence: Thicker than blood.

He could have gone on and on, but he did not. Yes, it dug up personal issues, and yes, it would have hurt, the real reason Chase hadn't bothered was because he simply didn't care. He was too busy counting the grass.

He understands clearly that this is sloth, another sin, and his consequence will be being thrown in a pit of snakes. But it will not matter, because no venom can match Chase's already tainted blood.


	5. Greed

_Disclaimer…I don't own anything_

_Author's Note…Oh, this was some kind of hell to upload...which is oddly appropriate for the story. Anyway, that's why it took a while for this chapter to come...stupid, spazzy, computer. _

**Greed**

It is not so much the quality of the handsome yellow car Chase yearns for (although that in itself makes the automobile worthy) but its sheer gorgeousness. That, and the fact that nobody else has it.

Getting his mum to buy it for him, despite the fact that he will not have an actual license for another four months, is all too easy. A little pleading, a little promising, and a little anger are all it takes for a guilt trip to turn into a joy ride. Soon, Chase is driving around like a king, thoroughly enjoying the breeze skimming his hair and the desirous stares that do nothing to peel away the paint.

The materialistic joy it brings Chase makes him rather cocky, and he has an easier time doing stupid things. Going above and beyond the speed limit; taking up two lanes; he is a criminal to the other drivers, a menace, and his almost demonic status only encourages this newfound hobby.

One of Chase's nasty cruising habits is his egotistical style of parallel parking. To regular, public parking lots, he is simply reckless but to the one at school; he is merciless. He is merciless to the undersized lanes, merciless to the now-dented row signs, and he is especially merciless to Narkler's car.

The vintage Ford is now sporting a long, thick, scratch, about twenty-two inches of glory. Chase is still admiring his handiwork when Narkler comes and sees. Did you do this, Mr. Chase? Yes, Chase responds almost happily, I did. Narkler sighs; it is long and drawn out. Are you going to pay for this? No. You know this means you will no longer be able to use or park your car within fifteen yards of school property, if you don't pay it? Yes.

And Chase supposed it was a fair punishment that the very first time he leaves the car on a regular street, it is stolen.

He knows it is only G/d's immediate punishment for Greed, for Satan has a cauldron of boiling oil waiting for him in Hell. And Chase is already so dirty, so dirty from all his sins, the bath of his afterlife will be almost cleansing.


	6. Gluttony

_Disclaimer…I own nothing_

_Author's Note...Doesn't follow the typical format; this chapter is longer than the other ones. But you'll see why at the end. I made a major reference for all of you that are well-read out there--bonus points if you can identify it! (Although I thought it was pretty obvious)_

**Gluttony**

Chase does not exactly know how, or why, or when his mother decided to start getting better, but he does understand to a degree that this sobriety is false, and full of lies. Under it all, a thief will always be a thief, a deadbeat always a deadbeat, and an alcoholic always an alcoholic.

But his mother's abstinence from the drink, so to speak, has lasted for over a month now, and Chase does not know why. He refuses to believe it; for believing it will add oxygen to the already flaming fire, making the inferno all the more worse.

But another month passes by, and his mother is still refusing herself the indulgence. While stiffly rejecting the notion that this rose in the thorn bush will be perennial, Chase is slowly allowing himself to enjoy the fragrance of the sweet flower.

And another three weeks slowly creeps by, and Chase is abandoning all of his negativity and pessimism in lieu of an optimistic glory. A golden age has finally been declared and Chase is taking full advantage of it, in every dimension of his life. His grades are improving (although there was never much need for improvement), he no longer feels ashamed to bring friends over so he throws caution to the wind and makes some, and best of all; it seems he has reached at least a topical closure on his father. Life is as sweet as alcohol is bitter.

**XXXxxxXXX**

Everyone in the class knows that Narkler's entire curriculum has been building up to this April day and, with excitement laced in his voice, Narkler asks the class what they have learned this year. A half dozen or so students raise their hands, their arms erect in the air. Narkler smiles and calls on Sophia Brennen, who cheekily answers that Romans fall _hard. _Next, Luke Pertrow interjects that essentially; only half the Romans fell, the other half flourished in the Byzantine Empire. This makes Chase smile to himself; it is proof that in a pair, one member can fall without bringing down the other. Proof that he no longer needs.

Banter like this continues for the rest of the period, and when the bell rings, all the students are rather reluctant to go. All except Chase. He is the third out the door, and he happily takes the bus (as he could not use his car if he wanted to) home, fully awaiting barbeque.

What he found was a letter so tear-stained all Chase could make out was that it was from his father and four empty bottles of alcohol. Chase's heart plummeted to his stomach, and the only thing he could feel were the words vibrating dangerously in his mind:

_Ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall_

_Ninety-nine bottles of beer_

_Take one down_

_Pass it around_

_Ninety-eight bottles of beer on the wall_

Out of the corner of his eye, Chase could see another half-empty bottle, previously unnoticed, lying precariously against the microwave. Suddenly, Chase realized why she had done it, and in one fluid movement, grabbed the drink by the neck and chugged it down, trying to fulfill a thirst as unquenchable as that of Tantalus.

He did not hear the ambulance sirens' unbearable wailing, (nor did he know who had summoned them) but it was just as well because he did not need to listen to the proof that his mother had finally ended her existence.

Chase goes to school the next day because there is no one to stop him and he has a mission. At the end of history, Chase approaches Narkler and tells him that he understands the lesson. Narkler beams and urges him to continue. The lesson, Sir, is that history repeats itself.

**XXXxxxXXX**

As he desperately clings to the toilet, the only thing Chase can remember about the funeral earlier that day was the elaborate buffet at the wake. His stomach was the only thing Chase allows himself to feel, because it is full while everything else was empty.

Chase knows that he has committed gluttony today, and in Hell, he will be forced to eat rats, toads, and snakes. He is sure that the Devil forgot to mention that the drink of choice is alcohol.

And Chase is strangely comforted by the fact that he will not dine alone. No, he and his mother will finally share their barbeque together; the only difference between this life and Hell is the menu.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer…I don't own anything_

_Author's Note…Finally, the last chapter of Sinful! Sorry it took so long to post, but I've been working very hard on a similar story, but centered on Wilson. I'm about half-way through with the first chapter…it's 2,000 words already. So be on the look out for that, and thanks so, so, much to my lovely reviewers. You guys are awesome!_

**Lust**

Chase is a shining thirty years old. Good job, nice apartment, single and 'loving it.'

Loving it his ass, and everybody knows it. Even House, King of Indifference, casts somewhat questioning looks at him every now and then. Wilson has confronted him on numerous occasions, and each time, Chase has deflected the questions.

This was not how it was supposed to be.

Who cares that he had a screwed up family? He is the only survivor of it, anyway. And everybody's family is screwed up, to a degree. It's really just a measure of how much one can take. Human beings can only endure so much before cracking, and letting everybody see what is underneath. Emotional strength is just a show, a façade to cover up the heart.

The day Chase gets the call that his father is dead, dead from a disease Chase did not even know he had (but he deserved it anyway), Chase gets a call that Narkler too has passed.

Chase had gotten the call that Narkler was sick almost a year ago, but he did not think anything of it. HIV takes a long, long time to progress; Narkler is a tough old bastard and besides, he is probably enjoying his life at its lowest point than Chase has ever enjoyed his own.

But then the call came, and it turns out Chase was, once again, left out of the loop. It has been AIDS for years, and before that, is was known HIV. The disease had probably already entered Narkler's body during Chase's high school years.

And the asshole had not even told him.

So, a few days after going to Australia for not one, but _two _funerals, he slept with Cameron.

It was an accident, but, looking back on it, a happy accident. For now the destruction was complete, the gates to Heaven were completely locked, and the Devil was beckoning to him. There's nowhere else you can go, Robert. You're a Bad Person, Robert.

And, in the company of the Devil, Chase knows that one day, he will be smothered in fire and brimstone, and he does not care. In fact, he hopes that he will be completely cremated so he cannot feel anything again. His ashes will be the only memory of the pain.

And nobody will be able to get them anyway, because they will be in Hell.


End file.
